Bleeding Out
by EchoingDream
Summary: What if Clementine dropped the hammer on Lee's head and got away? Would she end up in the safety of a group? Or would she end up alone? Watch our favorite little girl go through struggles, revenge, and a journey full of surprises. Spoilers for Season One and possibly Season Two.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNINGS: AU, a lot of OCS.**

 **Title: Bleeding Out**

 **Summary: What if Clementine dropped the hammer on Lee's head and got away? Would she end up in the safety of a group? Or would she end up alone? Watch our favorite little child go through struggles, romance, and a revenge ridden story…**

 **WARNINGS: Clementine has a different personality, because she obviously doesn't have Lee with her. AU, Ocs. Clem is also a bit more mature than she was in Season One beginning.**

 **Set in Season One.**

 **Chapter One**

Clementine stared outside, quivering as she tried not to cry out. Sweat poured down her forehead and from her armpits, and as a result the treehouse reeked, it smelled rancid and musty. The sharp scent made Clementine more worried, which increased the sweat from her forehead and made her palms moist. What if one of those _things_ smelled her? Could they smell? Clementine didn't know. She didn't want to. The aroma continued to assault her nose, and she couldn't do anything about it. 

The treehouse was pretty small, it had bright pink walls with pictures of unicorns on it. She had this treehouse since she was little, around six. In the room, a plastic teacup set sat on the dusty table, along with pink seats much smaller than what she required now. The room had no lighting besides the natural lighting that came from outside, through her small window.

It was eerily quiet besides the sound of the wind flowing through her window and into her mess of her curly, greasy, black hair that was covered by her white hat with a navy blue D on it. She gripped onto a walkie talkie, turning it on and hesitantly calling out for her family. No response. She turned it off as tears pricked her eyes, turning them a bit red.

That is when she heard shouting. She hid, no longer in front of her window. She has been hiding the entire week, fending off what little materials she had left. Now that she was out of food, she would have to leave, and soon. To think it has been only a week since this all started.

"What… fill…" The words echoed up to her, and she skittishly looked down at a much older man, staring at her spare plastic tea cup set. This man would have the chance to save her many times, giving up his life for her. Lee Everett was his name. Clementine hastily picked up her hammer, looked out the window, and without even thinking about it, dropped the hammer. Clementine looked away to avoid seeing what she done. She heard him screaming in pain, calling for help. He was bleeding out.

An hour passed, and she knew he was dead. Did she do the right thing? She didn't know. She didn't care. The tears started an hour ago and not stopped. She was going to be dehydrated if this continued.

"I'm worse than those… monsters! Mommy! Daddy! Come back!" She cried out, curling up into a ball, and tears still streaming down her face, fell asleep. She had nightmares of the man, him killing her, her parents killing him, and blood.

When Clementine awoke screaming, she knew she had to leave, and soon.


	2. Chapter 2

(Guest): Hmm… I already have it all planned out! Will consider though. Thanks for the input!

It only took a few minutes for Clementine to pack her stuff into a small, plastic bag from Walmart. She went through a small recheck of the treehouse and looked into the bag. One walkie talkie, one half empty bottle of water, and one other pair of clothes. She'd save it for a special occasion though - simply because it was a small pink dress with flowers on it, not good for running with.

Clementine tried to fight back tears as she took one last sweep around the small treehouse, but failed as the tears blurred her vision and the oh so familiar lump in her throat formed. She tried to think of something to say, some sort of promise she'd come back, but all she could muster was a rushed, weak goodbye before going down the broken ladder. It took a while, that way she couldn't get hurt, but eventually made it.

She paused. She didn't hear any monsters nearby, so her eyes cleared the gate and she walked out of gate, after a minute of trying to push it. Two grown men were trying to push a vehicle out of the way. She made a small squeak, way too nervous to say something.

In an instant, the chubbier one whipped around and a large _BOOM_ echoed in the air. Ow. Something hurt. Tears filled in Clementines eyes as she looked down. Blood pooled from a wounded shoulder. Clementine cried out in pain. The younger man's widened eyes as he shoved his companion with his shoulder.

The older man, Shawn, also widened his eyes with concern as he gave the vehicle in front of his a final, rough shove and yelled something inaudible to the small girl. Her vision was starting to get blurry. Was she going to die? _MOMMY! DADDY! HELP ME!_ Her stomach churned as she felt someone pick her up. She couldn't tell though, as her vision was mostly black.

Then she lost consciousness.

 **Question of the chapter!**

 **Carley or Doug? Reasons?**

 **My answer: Doug! He is underrated, and everyone can shoot a gun these days!**


	3. Chapter 3

Just bought both of the games for the first time! So sorry for the short chapter… Next one will be at least 5,000 words. Okay I don't promise. At least 1,000.

The past few chapters I've had the "This sucks" writers block and that is why they are short.

My choices so far:

-Day time.

-Save Duck.

-Doug.

-Help Kenny kill Larry.

-Didn't kill both brothers

-Leave Lilly.

That is it so far. When it came to feeding I fed: Clementine, Duck, Ben (Nobody ever feeds him ;-;) and Larry. I wanted some diversity.

Worker72: Not really. I'm a female and was so tempted to save Carley because she was a good shot, but I've always been a bigger fan of Doug simply because of his laser pointer scene. :P

Guest: Fun Fact: The reason there is going to be no 400 days characters is that I've never played or seen the game!

Guest: Illusion of choice, my friend. Illusion of choice.

Guest: Ben was in a panic attack. When you have a choice to save or kill a character they die anyway. :l

 **AU: Time: Fall**

In a daze, Clementine felt her vision return to her, and although the trees that zoomed by with their bright, multicolored leaves passed by the red truck tinted windows. The young, wounded Clementine heard the two men talking.

"Chet, come on. You didn't know any better! She could of gave us both the chomp! She didn't warn us. Her fault." Shawn declared, looking at the larger man.

"Shawn I shot her! A little girl! Imagine what mama would say..." Chet trailed off before shuttering, obviously thinking his question over.

"Chet, dad will fix her up. Don't worry about it." Shawn promised, his eyes locked onto the man who was driving.

Shawn looked back to see Clementine's half open eyes. His own eyes widened as he grabbed Chet's arm and shook it violently.

"She's awake! Stop the truck!" He told him hastily as they pulled over on the side of the road. Clementine opened her mouth to ask where her parents were but all that came out was a croak. Her throat was sore and she was stiff all over. What happened?

She remembered. The memory hit her like a brick… dropped from the a plane onto her head. The stinging, burning pain swelled again and tears pricked her eyes. She let them drop willingly.

"Mommy?" She called out with all of her energy as her vision blurred from the simple effort of speaking.

"Help" She muttered in a much deeper voice than her normal high pitched squeal, her world spinning as she seen Chet and Shawn staring at her with widened eyes as Shawn quickly opened the door to go check on Clementine.

Her world, once again, went black.

~~~~~~~~~~ Behind the scenes ~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing that Shawn did was check her pulse and her heart rate. She was still alive and breathing. He let a sigh of relief for giving a brief "She is alive" to Chet before going back into his seat and they drove off.

When Chet drove into the farm's driveway thirty minutes later he got out and started to walk home, saying he was going to come back to check on the "girl" as they still didn't know the "mysterious little tough girl's" name.

Shawn called out his father before saying how Chet saved him and then showed him Clementine. Hershel, his father, helped her instantly and put her in the barn. After all, who knew if she was dangerous? His actual reason was that there was not enough room in the house, as it was already at max capacity.

He hoped the little girl was okay.

 **Question of the chapter:**

 **Bring or leave Lilly?**

 **I left her.**


	4. Chapter 4

Worker72: I hate those! No choices matter, but they do at the same time. The only reason I got rid of her is because she was a danger to Clementine, and I like to think the group got their supplies from out of the RV.

Guest1: You will find out now!

Guest2: I wish we learned more about Doug. I think most people picked Carley due to the fact that she had a bit more play time therefore you knew her better.

Important things: I finished the games (besides Season 2) and I **WILL NOT copy the games plot. At first it might seem like it, but just read.** Also this is a side story right now. I'm writing a real zombie story and will eventually put it on on FictionPress. I'll leave a link on my profile to the account.

When I woke up, I felt a more numbed pain stinging in my shoulder. Where was I? Despite being shot in the shoulder, my body felt weird, tingly, and rough all at the same time. Where was I? I seen some a kid, the same age as me standing over me with a gleeful look.

"You're up! Let's go play!" He squealed in a higher pitched voice than most boys. I flinch as a much older man came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Duck. She just woke up." He calmed the young boy down. "Hi there little lady. Where are your parents?" Kenny asked.

"My parents are in Savannah! I want to go home..." I reply, still a little intimidated as I got up. He looked down before looking up. "Hopefully you find them soon. Follow me." He ordered, walking out with Duck behind him.

"Kat! This is…" He looked at me as I mouthed 'Clementine' to him. "Clementine."

Said 'Kat' smiled at me, her white teeth glowing. "What a pretty name Clementine!" I look down. Why do so many people say that? "Thanks!" I chirp, despite being a bit uncomfortble.

Duck and Kenny walked away and I seated myself next to Kat. She was talking about the animals she had as 'patients' and how there was a really sick cat and they kept it because it wasn't being fed properly.

"How old are you, Clementine?" She asked suddenly, changing the topic. I replied with a shrug and raise eight of my fingers. "So you're in… 1st grade?" She asked, interest seeping into it. Finally something I wanted to talk about!

"Yeah! It was super fun. I didn't have much homework!" I chirped quickly, a huge grin spread across my face.

Kat smiled. "How many friends did you have?" _Oh._ I shrug, hoping she wouldn't ask again. Once again, tears pricked my eyes as I heard the familiar taunting voice _Crybaby! What? Are you going to go cry to your mommy and daddy? Are you going to tell on me?  
_

"I'm sorry honey..." Kat trailed off after looking over my head. "I like your hat. It's very pretty and … unique"

I frown. "What is unique?" I question, my head tilted to the left just a bit.

She frowned along with me, trying to think of a definition. "Different, but cool." She shrugged after a minute, unsure how to describe it.

Lots of shrugging today, I noted. "What is your favor-" Kat began, only to be interrupted by a scream, only to be chorused by another. I got up to go see what happened, but Kat held onto me. She frowned, looking for Duck before her eyes widened and racing off towards the scream. I ran also, but I was quicker.

There was Duck and Shawn.. Duck was on the tractor, monsters grabbing at him. The half built fence was keeping them off Shawn pretty well, but without help as soon as possible, he'd die.

Kenny was the first one to take action, springing to life by ripping his son from those retrenched creatures. Hershel, I think his name was, also ran out with his gun. He was too late. The monsters were biting at him, making him cry out in pain.

I retaliate back, flinching and turning around before running. I wanted my mom and dad. Where are they? I missed them. Are they mad at me? I don't know, but I do care.

I don't know where I'm going, but I know I should turn back. What if my mom and dad are at our house? I should probably go check… then I'll come back and apologize for being gone with my parents.

Still, I couldn't get that horrifying image that causes me to once again squeak and cause tears to force their way out of my eye and onto my dry skin. I shudder.

It was getting darker, and I've ran out of energy. I couldn't run, in fact I felt like I could barely crawl – let alone walk. _Mom and dad are waiting for you._ I reminded myself. _Sandra is waiting for you. When we get back I'll wake up and I'll go crawl into bed with them and it will be better. Maybe I can have cake…. I miss cake._

My stomach growled, as it has been doing for the past fifteen minutes.I can't believe myself, how could I forget food? Maybe they force fed me when I was sleeping. Probably. I'm thirsty also. I can tell because my throat hurt. Mommy usually would give me some medicine, and if I started coughing she'd give me some cough drops – giving me only the pink ones until we ran out.

I finally reach my house, my entire body aching. I slide the glass door open and almost collapse, pulling out a chair and giving myself a break. Ten or so minutes of regaining my breathe I called out for my parents. I could hear the glass door sliding open.

Before I could even take in the males features, he took out a sharp object out of something – I can't tell what it was – and demanded my name.


	5. Chapter 5

Smeake: Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z moment. Who knows. I do. You will and you'll know more.

Worker72: Nah, then the story would have be pretty much no different from the actual game. I'm pretty sure it was a simple way there probably, so Clem wouldn't get very lost.

Brown is the first thing that would come to mind if I was told to describe him with one word. He had brown hair, brown orbs that seemed to soften as he realized he was threatening a little girl, and he even had a brown shirt on.

"Sorry..." He muttered awkwardly, putting his weapon back into it's rightful place. "Well this is a bad introduction… I'm Luke..." He rubbed the back of his neck warily as I eyed him. I heard yelling as someone with a rifle dashed in, quickly pointing it at me and narrowing his eyes.

He was going to shoot me! I didn't want to be shot again, so I ducked as his rifle went off.

"JESUS CHRIST NICK!" Luke screeched as he grabbed at his friends gun hastily. His friend, who I could only guess was Nick. Another man ran in, looking about the age of 45, maybe 50.

I backed up, still staring at the angered, bickering men before dashing for it. I shoved my way through, and Nick had his guard down so it wasn't that hard to get past him. I made a dash for outside when I realized I had nowhere to go. Poop. _Mom and Dad weren't there or they would of helped me. Maybe they're looking for me?_

I didn't get very far when my wound slowed me down, I felt someone tackle me to the ground. Oww. I pummeled to the ground, face planting in the dirty ground. It was Luke, who was glaring at someone behind his shoulder before he gingerly picked himself up and helped me up also.

"Umm… I'm Clementine..." I muttered, trying my best to smile. The wound started to bleed again, I could tell. I winced as I rubbed it, completely unaware I was giving away my injury.

Luke noticed. He frowned as he inspected my shoulder. "SHIT! Did… Did you get shot?" He asked in disbelief. Somebody would shoot a kid?! This world has gone to shit.

"Y-" I start, only to be interrupted by the old man yelling at us to hurry up and 'Lurkers' were coming. I started to run, more like hobble, away before Luke looked at me with pitiful eyes.

"You want to come with us?" He asked. I weighed my options. He seemed nice. The old man seemed okay. Nick was rude.

I open my mouth to answer, but I get cut short when I feel an iron grip on my shoulder from behind me.


	6. Chapter 55

Guest1: Never knew that. Cool!

Guest2: Yup. Pretty much.

Guest3: Maybe. You may never know.

 **I will be super busy for the next week so prepare for no updates. ;-;**

 **PS: I've been sad ;-; I hate reading sad things and pondering them for weeks on end.**

I jumped and looked behind me, tugging myself backwards before falling flat onto the ground with a crash. A monster...lurkers they called them, was trying to bite me. Luckily, Luke pulled out his machete and crashed it down onto it's head just in time to release my shoulder.

Luke frowned before picking me up, despite me protesting, and raced back to Nick and Pete, who were panicking trying to find a place for us to go. Pete frowned as he examined Nick.

"Your mother is back a few miles, we should go straight back." Nick frowned at this idea before pulling out a map.

"If we go around this way," Nick pointed to a path that had a bunch of stores on it, "We can get more supplies, and then we can go get mom."


End file.
